Perhaps This Time
by SunRise19
Summary: After all this time, Jack thinks that Millie has forgotten all about him. However, he couldn't be anymore wrong. Will Millie with some help get Jack? Or, will she have to try again..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!

This is a bmw one-shot, written because it's Halloween! I got inspired by the episode, "The Witches of Pennbrook," so I hope you'll enjoy it!!

Please RR, thanks so much that you do I really appreciate it!!

--..--..--..--..--..

"Oh man," Jack said as he sighed and turned off the TV as he leaned back against the couch, "I have to stop watching that Halloween part 13."

"What did you say?"

Jack jumped as Eric came around from the kitchen area, "Turn that back on I was listening to that."

Another sigh from Jack, "Man, I hate Halloween; it's so over rated."

"Do you still think about that girl from nine years ago?"

Eric crossed the room as he sat down next to Jack, "Look, everything's fine, nothing has ever happened to you or anyone we know on Halloween since then. We are together now, we love each other, we promised to take Cory and Topanga's kids trick-or-treating, can you please turn on…?"

"Wait, what?"

Eric gave a smile, "Could you turn on the TV?"

"Not that," Jack said in frustration, "The thing about taking Cory and Topanga's kids out."

"Yeah," Eric began as he leaned close towards Jack, "We promised to take the kids out for trick-or-treating because Cory and Topanga have to go to some kind of seminar for her job."

"What's this, we promised crap? I didn't say I'd do it."

"Come on," Eric half wined, "I love little Dustin and Cleo but I can't handle both of them by myself."

"Get Shawn to do it," Jack said as he turned on the TV and flipped to a hockey game, "He's in to that Halloween stuff."

"Dude," Eric said, "Ever since that thing with Millie nine years ago…"

"Don't say her name," Jack said as he swallowed, "She may come back."

Eric laughed, "And they say that I'm the crazy one."

"I'm serious; I've seen her after that," Eric sat back down as Jack's words registered in his brain before the other man continued, "I swear to you that on Halloween nights since then I've seen her outside my bedroom window."

A moment of silence followed before Eric asked, "What?"

"Just forget it," Jack said as he got up, "I'll finish making dinner. But, I'm not taking those kids out with you."

Eric pouted as he leaned back, "Please help me? I think Shawn's busy with Angela."

Jack turned from the kitchen doorway, "Ever since Angela and him got married they have always been busy."

"Well," Eric began, "They waited a while to get married, and anyways will you help me?"

Jack sighed as he walked in to the kitchen to finish preparing the chicken that Eric had started, "Do I have a choice?"

"Yeah!"

Eric shouted as he jumped up off the couch, and Jack couldn't help smiling as he did so. The other man always had a way to make him laugh, no matter what the circumstances. As he placed the chicken in the pan, he tried to think positive about the upcoming holiday. Eric was right; Millie was nine years ago and probably forgotten all about him and his brother Shawn.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..

"You remember the plan, right sweetie?"

"Yes mom," the little girl answered.

"That's good, now I want you to go out trick-or-treating and have a great time. However, you better remember April to bring back the grown up man named Jack."

The little girl nodded her blond head, "Yes mom, I'll remember…"

-..--..--..--..--..--..

"Come on out Jack," Eric called as he waited in the living room, "Everyone wants to see you in your costume, isn't that right kids?"

"Yeah, come on Uncle Jack!"

Cleo shouted as Jack's muffled voice came through the bedroom door, "No, I look stupid!"

"Not as stupid as Uncle Eric," Dustin chimed in as Eric tried to stop his sister from jumping up and down.

"Fine," Jack said as he emerged from the bedroom. Everyone promptly began laughing, causing Jack to walk backwards in to the room hitting his head on the wall which made the three occupants in the room shriek with even more laughter.

"You all can just go with out me," the man said as Eric tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Jack, aren't we sorry guys?"

"Yeah," Cleo said, "We sorry, now will you come out with us?"

Jack sighed as he obeyed the commands of the four year old girl, "Fine, what's one night?"

The kids giggled as Eric took Dustin's hand and Jack took Cleo's hand and the four of them began to collect the candy. Dustin had decided to be a pirate, with his sister being a mermaid. Eric was a damsel in distress while he made Jack dress as Zorro. The kids skipped happily down the street, while the adults tried to hold on to them as they did so; unaware that they were being watched.

--..--..--..--..

From the bushes of a rather normal looking house, Millie watched with anger and annoyance in her eyes. She had to get Jack away from the three of them and alone in order for her and her clan of witches to perform a spell on him. Inwardly the witch chuckled, knowing that if the spell to keep her immortal worked that the spell would also work on Jack.

'This way, he will be ready for the next time Satan will need a human sacrifice.'

The young watched him pass before her seven year old daughter came up behind her.

"I'm ready mom," the girl said as Millie turned and smiled at her little daughter.

"Ok," the mother said, "Go ahead, and remember only bring Jack to our house."

The child nodded as she turned in her witch costume and walked away as Millie left the bush and walked back in to the house.

--..--..--..--..--..--.

"I still say that the house we just visited that there candy sucked," Eric said as Dustin's eyes lit up.

"Mom says you can't say suck," the boy commented.

Jack put a hand over Eric's mouth, "Don't worry, when he gets home he'll be punished."

The kids laughed as Eric apologized and they continued going from door to door. It was when they left the last house that the little girl came up to them as they were getting ready to cross a street.

"Excuse me," her tiny voice inquired.

It was Eric that look down first, "Yes little girl?"

The child silently cringed inside for she hated it when people referred to her as a little girl, "I'm lost and I can't find my way home. Can someone help me?"

Dustin and Cleo had pouting looks upon there faces as Eric replied, "Sure, where do you live?"

"Well," the child said, "What are your names?"

"Oh," Eric seemed caught off guard for a moment before he answered her question, "My name is Eric and these are my friends Jack, Cleo and Dustin."

"Can Jack take me home?"

The child cut in quickly as Eric got a strange look on his face, "What is your name? And, we all can take you home."

The youngster got a disappointed look on her features as she gazed up at Eric, "My name is April."

"Uncle Eric," Dustin began, "We still want to trick-or-treat, can't Uncle Jack take her home and we three can finish getting candy?"

Eric was about to reply as the wind blew, and the skies above which only had a few clouds before now was covered in black clouds.

"Please," April began, "I really miss my mom and I want to go home."

"I think we all will take you home," Jack said as a drop of rain hit his Zorro hat, "It looks like a bad storm is coming and that the night for trick-or-treating is over."

The two kids wined as Eric said, "Come on guys, we hit three streets in record time! We'll take April home, then go home and count how much candy we got. I'll even let you eat some!"

This got a cheer from Dustin and Cleo as they began jumping up and down while Jack and Eric tried to settle them down. April wore a disappointed expression as she told them what direction they should walk in that led them back towards her house. As they walked, Cleo tried to strike up a conversation with April.

"We live twenty minutes from here," Cleo said as Dustin looked over at his younger sister.

"No we don't," he said, "How do you know?"

"Dad said so," Cleo replied as April shook her head. She never got along with kids her age, and she really couldn't wait to get home and away from them.

"It's on the left," April told Jack as he nodded.

"I like your costume," the man started as he looked down, "You look cute."

"Thank you," April replied, "My mom made it."

Cleo and Dustin chatted among themselves as they approached April's house.

"Can you walk up with me?"

The child inquired of Jack as Jack shook his head, "We'll all go with you, just to make sure you get home safe."

"Thanks," April replied as they came to the driveway of her home, "This is it."

Eric smiled as Cleo stuck out her hand, "It was nice to meet you."

The three of them watched as the little girl went up the steps of her house as a woman opened the door and she walked inside. As Jack, Eric, Dustin and Cleo turned to go home Jack thought of something.

"If she was lost from where we found her," he began as he held on to Dustin's hand a bit tighter, "How did she know where her house was at?"

A pause followed Jack's question as Eric shrugged, "I don't know, let's just go and count the candy! Honestly man, you think too much on Halloween."

The kids laughed as they and Eric ran ahead of Jack as he followed them and chuckled, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

--..--..--..--..--..--.

From the upstairs window of her house, Millie gazed after the four of them as they walked down her street and disappeared out of sight. Sighing, she turned around to see April standing in the doorway of her room.

"I'm sorry mom," April began, "I really did try to get Jack alone with me to take me to the house. Are you mad at me?"

Millie sighed again as she smiled and moved towards her daughter, "I'm not mad, I know you tried your best. We'll try again when you are older, for we need a Hunter to appease Satan. I'm sure Shawn and Angela will have children if they do not already, and when they do we will think of something."

April gave an evil smirk as she looked in to her mother's eyes, "Yes, we will think of something."

--..--..--.-End Of, "Perhaps This Time."..--..--..--..--..--..--


End file.
